Crystal Heart
by kagome433
Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya, who had a simple life in the shinigami world. As the 10th division captain, he has responsibilities to attend. A mission who had concerned him is too go to the human world to find the missing piece of the seal. He found new friends in the human world. Yuki Nakashima was a girl whom Toushirou met along the way. After a few months staying in the human world, he
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Heart**

**SUMMARY: ** Toushirou Hitsugaya, who had a simple life in the shinigami world. As the 10th division captain, he has responsibilities to attend. A mission who had concerned him is too go to the human world to find the missing piece of the seal. He found new friends in the human world. Yuki Nakashima was a girl whom Toushirou met along the way. After a few months staying in the human world, he grew closer to Yuki. Will love avail in this story? Or will Toushirou throw away his feelings once again?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. NOR THE CHARACTERS. MAY BE A LITTLE OCC SO PLEASE BEAR WITH IT.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

Toushirou Hitsugaya, the 10th division captain worked lazily in his office. An hell butterfly flew to his desk and landed on Hitsugaya's index finger. "_**Hitsugaya Toushirou, you are need in the 1**__**st**__** division office by Captain Yamamoto",**_ the butterfly said as it left the office of the young captain. " _**Saa… What does that old man want?",**_ Toushirou said as he quickly left his office. As walking to the 1st division office. Toushirou stopped for a second and felt a presence that he was being followed. He turned around and saw Hinamori carrying a lot of paper works for Captain Aizen. "_** Oi. Hinamori! Be careful! You might fall",**_ Toushirou said as he starts walking again. "_**Arigatou **__**To-chan!**__**", **_ Momo said as she continue walking to the 5th division office. Toushirou was simply annoyed about what Hinamori said. Toushirou arrived infront of the 1st division office. He opened the door and saw Head Captain Yamamoto sitting on his chair and on his side is his wooden cane. "_**Just in time Hitsugaya-taichou",**_ Captain Yamamoto said as he stood up and offered a seat to Toushirou. _**"Nani wa? Head Captain? Is there something in need in the Human world?",**_ Toushirou asked as he sat down on a chair. "_**There is something I want you too do.. Remember the seal of which I show you yesterday?", **_Captain Yamamoto said while drinking his cup of tea. _**"Yes.. What about it Head Captain? I saw it is incomplete..",**_Toushirou said as he took a sip on his tea. _**"Some reports show that the last piece of the seal is in the human world. A place called Kurakara. A young girl seems to be holding it inside her.",**_ Captain Yamamoto said while refilling his cup of tea and Toushirou's. "_**So you want me too investigate that place and find that girl and bring her here? ",**_ Toushirou said as he took another sip from his tea. _**"You are correct Hitsugaya-Taichou. You are the most suitable person for this job.",**_ Captain Yamamoto said with a smile on his face. _**"When will I leave for this job?"**_, Toushirou asked while drinking all of his tea and left it on the side. _**"Tomorrow at dawn I think. As long as your ready Hitsugaya-Taichou.. We can ready the gate of the human world.", **_Captain Yamamoto said as he readies all the papers. _**"Yes I shall report to you Head-Captain. I shall send Matsumoto to deliver my answer.. Excuse me..", **_Toushirou said while leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLECH NOR THE CHARACTERS I USED**

**Kagome433:**

Yo minna! This is the second chapter for Crystal heart! Sorry if The first chapter was a little short and all.. But I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

Toushirou quietly walked to his office and opened it and saw Matsumoto reading some magazines and not doing her paper work. _**"MATSUMOTO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING THE PAPER WORKS?!",**_ Toushirou shouted as Matsumoto gulped and turned around. _**"I was Taking a break Taichou~ I finished half of the paper works~",**_ Matsumoto said while continuing her reading. _**"Is that so.. so is that piles of paper works under my desk just my imagination?",**_ Toushirou said while taking a look under his desk. _**"Uh….",**_ Matsumoto said while disappearing without a trace. _**"**__**MATSUMOTO!**__**",**_ Toushirou shouted and it was heard troughout Seireitei. _**"Geez.. that obaa-san… Thinks she's still young..",**_ Toushirou said as sat on his desk. He took out something special too him. A snowflake key chain. _**"I wonder if I could find the person who owns this..", **_Toushirou said with a sigh escaped in his mouth.

The next day, Toushirou left his office and proceeded to the 1st division office. While walking, he saw 2nd division captain Soi Fon. _**"What are you doing Hitsugaya-Taichou? Doing an errand for the Head Captain?",**_ Soi Fon asked. _**"An important errand Soi Fon-Taichou.. Excuse me.. I need to go now..",**_ Toushirou said while continuing walking towards the 1st division office. As Toushirou arrived, the door was opened for him._** "Head Captain.. It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!", **_Toushirou said while entering the room. _**"Oh Hitsugaya-Taichou.. You're here already.. Quite early I say..",**_ Captain Yamamoto said while drinking his tea. _**"I've already decided Head-captain… I'll take my leave today at night.. Is that a problem for you Head-captain?",**_ Toushiro asked as too a seat infront of Captain Yamamoto's desk. _**"Not I real problem Captain Hitsugaya.. Are you going to do this all alone? Finding the last piece of the seal is going to a little difficult.",**_ Captain Yamamoto said while drinking his cup of tea. _**"As the 10**__**th**__** division captain I have no trouble needing an assistant in this mission. As I said.. I can leave at night. ",**_ Toushirou said. _**"That's your choice.. Then I accept it.. I'll ready the gate to the human world Hitsugaya-Taichou.. You may go now.. I'll send a Hell butterfly to inform you.", **_Captain Yamamoto said. _**"Yes.. Excuse me Head Captain.", **_Toushirou said as he rose up from his seat and left the office.

Toushirou closed the door to the 1st division office and walked towards to his office.. _**"Mou… where's Matsumoto….", **_Toushirou said as he smacked his desk when he arrived in his office. Toushirou looked around and saw another pile of Paper Works that Matsumoto left. _**"Geez.. That Obaa-san.. Gives me head aches..", **_Toushiro said as he sat down on his chair. A few minutes, the door opened and Matsumoto arrived. _**"WHAT AN PARTY THAT WAS! AHAHA!",**_ Matsumoto said as she lie down on the sofa. _**"Party? .. MATSUMOTO!",**_ Toushirou shouted to Matsumoto. _**"EEK! TAICHOU! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!", **_ Matsumoto said as she rose up quickly from her position. _**"Oi.. Matsumoto.. I'll be out for a few days.. Due to the errand the Head Captain gave.. And in that time.. FINISH YOUR PAPER WORKS!", **_Toushirou again shouted to Matsumoto. _**"HAI TAICHOU! An errand? Is it about the seal Taichou?", **_Matsumoto asked. _**"Yes.. The last portion of the seal was bean found in the Human world.. A girl wields this piece.. I was the one to be sent there.", **_Toushirou said. _**"Gambatte Taichou! You can bring that girl here in a matter of few days!", **_Matsumoto said. Toushirou escaped a "Tch" from his mouth and then smiled..


End file.
